


Lord of the Stars

by Basched



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hangover, M/M, One Night Stand, Thor knows Quill isn't entirely human, Unknown Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quill wakes up after a very enjoyable night with an Aesir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepairthor week on tumblr. I really loved writing this!! I hope you enjoy reading it. Not beta'd.

Quill woke with a splitting hangover. 

Last night was a bit of a blur in the sense of how he got to where he was. 

There had been a bet and a heck of lot of drinking too. 

The thing he did recall, for his body was certainly tingling and aching with remembrance, was the sex. It had been a copulation that Quill had never experienced before. Sure he had slept with all kinds of races throughout this galaxy—he shuddered as he thought of the one with all the teeth and tentacles--but never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever have an Asgardian in his bed.

The Aesir of Asgard were revered all over the galaxy, well by some anyhow. Quill certainly did. They were told about in stories all over this crazy cosmos and Quill had heard the stories even when he was a boy on Earth. The Gods of Norse mythology actually existed. They were glorious warriors and long lived. They were the protectors of the Nine-Realms, but to all in the other realms, those on other planets; they were feared, loved, hated, worshiped and revered. Everyone had their own opinion about them, but when an Asgardian was in these parts… no one could say that they weren’t amazing. 

This Aesir was by far the most beautiful out of the few men had Quill had slept with. The vision of godliness had been seared into Quill’s mind the moment he’d laid eyes on him. His eyes, his smiles… the size of the muscles, his arms and the sheer solid and thick build of him, Quill could never forget him or how his own body reacted.

How they got into bed, he wasn’t sure. Had he seduced the Aesir or had Quill been seduced? Did it really matter? 

It had happened. The Aesir had been relentless, his kisses and touches had been powerful, charged, and insane in all the good ways, but Quill also remembered a tender side to this god. He had been playful, deliciously dirty at times, but always considerate. He was gentle when Quill didn’t even know he needed such treatment. The Aesir seemed to know exactly when to be soft, more loving… or harder and brutal. The blonde haired Aesir had done things to Quill, had allowed Quill to do things to him that frankly he hadn’t known were possible. It had been amazing though. 

This was going to take quite a while to get over. 

Quill moved and regretted it instantly as his head pounded in protest and his stomach retched a little. Yeah, there had been a hell of a lot of drink. 

“You’re awake. Good.” 

“Huh?” Quill opened his eyes as much as he could, but the bright light made it difficult. He squinted around the room until he saw the blurred outline of the half-naked Asgardian. Pete rubbed his eyes and thankfully his vision cleared. 

“I was hoping to say farewell before I left, but I didn’t want to wake you unnecessarily.” The Aesir said. 

Oh shit. 

He was dressed only in tight black leather pants, which not only brought attention to the sweet package between his legs, but to the perfect rippling smooth and freshly washed torso. Quill could see beads of water trailing over those pecs, water missed from the towel the Aesir had been drying himself with. Quill let out a groan as arousal stirred, but his hangover wouldn’t let him enjoy the view entirely. 

“Feeling delicate?” The man’s soft chuckle as he tied his long blonde hair into a ponytail gave Quill another pleasant tingle in amongst his suffering. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.” 

Nope. Well yes, but the pain in his ass was a welcome one, unlike the sickness in his head and stomach. Quill slowly crawled to a sitting (slouching) position against the pillows and gripped his head in a sorry attempt to somehow stop his headache. 

“The drink's taken it’s toll on me that's all. You… no... you were great! Amazing!” 

“Thank you. As were you.” The smile vanished from the Asgardian’s face and from his eyes, and he came around the side of the bed to sit next to Quill. Quill grinned as the man stroked a hand down his bare leg that poked out from underneath the sheets. “I thought alcohol did not affect your kind this badly.” 

“I can handle more than most Terrans do but I overdid it.” Quill coughed and grimaced. “Surprised I could keep anything up though.” 

“You are entirely of Midgard?” 

He was surprised? 

“Well… yeah. I was taken from Earth when I was a boy. My mum died and I never knew my father…” 

The smile came back to that damned handsome face and his fingers slipped up beneath the sheets, dangerously close to Pete’s groin. Instead of what Quill hoped for, he received a gentle pat against the inside of his leg and then the Asgardian rose up to get dressed. 

“I had surmised you were at least part human… but there was something about you, when we met, that told me differently. When you were inside me... I felt ... no, perhaps the drink affected me more than I realised. I was mistaken.”

Mistaken? About what? This man thought he was something other than human? Aesir were rarely wrong so Quill was about to ask what he meant, but the other man was already putting on his cloak and picking up his boots. 

Quill couldn’t get up to get dressed. The headache wasn’t going to go away anytime soon and if he did try, the likelihood of him collapsing and falling to the floor was high. He closed his eyes and tried to remember again exactly how he and this Aesir had ended up like this. 

“Rest.” A gentle hand touched his cheek and rubbed at his red sticky stubble. “You would do yourself a disservice if you didn’t. Thank you for a glorious night, Lord of the Stars. I will not be forgetting it in a long while. I hope, in a couple of hundred years or so, perhaps we can do this again?” 

Quill laughed, snorting mirth and spit into the Aesir’s mouth as he was just about to kiss him. Seeing the man jump back with strange amusement rather than surprise, confused Quill but all he could do was keep on laughing. 

“You doubt my word?” The man chortled, licking his lips with glee. 

“Well sorry to disappoint you there, buddy…” Quill choked the words through his laughter, “Terrans are damned lucky if they make it too 100 years old. Let alone two or three! I’m probably gonna old as hell or…”

There was something in the way the Asgardian looked at him that made Quill’s voice cut out. He was fixated by an overwhelming emotion, the same feeling he got whenever he was in the presence of royalty or nobility. Authority even. The agonizing thrum of his hungover headache was made worse when his heart raced faster at the realization that the man he’d just fucked, was beyond what most considered royalty. 

“I think…” The man came back to the bed, sank down and wrapped an arm around Quill’s waist. His head dipped down close, their mouths inches apart. “With your lineage … in two hundred years you won’t have changed much.” 

“Wha--?!” 

Quill’s exclaim was swallowed by a kiss, so long and deep and passionate, that Quill was lost in the moment. What they had just talked about was completely forgotten as roaming hands slipped under the sheets. In fact everything was forgotten as a palm wrapped around him and began to stroke with light and tentative squeezes. 

Well what more needed to be remembered other than this man and how he could reduce Pete to this state. Every rise and fall of that hand, every squeeze and soft swirl from a thumb on a sensitive head, made him gasp and moan into the other man’s mouth. 

Unfortunately loud sounds of fists banging on the door broke their moment and snatched away any hope for Quill coming. The hand came away and a few seconds later, with extreme reluctance from both of them, so did their wet swollen mouths. 

“You say goodbye like this to all the people you seduce?” Quill asked as they kept dragging each other back for more kisses. 

“It’s good manners.” 

“THOR! Thor!” Now a female voice accompanied the loud bangs on the door. “THOR! We must leave now! The marauders have returned!” 

Marauders? Thor?

Oh shit. Thor! 

Everyone knew who Thor Odinson was. This was no ordinary Asgardian, this was the son of Odin, the god of thunder. The next in line to rule Asgard. Quill thought he was going to be sick, not from disgust but by the sheer overwhelming magnitude of knowing who this man was. 

“Thor! They’re trying to make their way to Vanaheim!! We must go!” 

The banging continued. Thor sighed wearily. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to leave. Thank you, Star-lord, for an enjoyable night. Stay safe… and stay out of trouble?”

“Yeah… staying out of trouble is not gonna be easy for me.”

“You don’t say.” Thor smiled. “Farewell. Until next time.” 

Thor planted a brief kiss to Quill’s lips, which made both of them smirk, and before Quill could say anything further, Thor was gone. 

Quill pulled the sheets over his head and moaned. He could still smell the Aesir upon them, that intoxicating Thor aroma made the wonderful aches in his legs and ass tingle. A perfect night with the prince of Asgard had ended all too suddenly for his liking. Quill actually wished they could’ve stayed together a bit longer… to see how much more they could have done. It would have even been nice to have spent the rest of the morning together… had breakfast even, which was odd because Quill had never stayed around long enough to have breakfast with the people he slept with. The fact that he was thinking about that with Thor… well. That was a first. 

It wasn’t going to happen. He probably wasn’t going to see Thor again anyway. 

But never say never. There’s always hope. Right? 

A bleep from the console next to the bed, made Quill peek out from underneath the Thor scented sheets, and there was an incoming call. A call from Yondu. 

Oh shit. He was supposed to be heading to Morag for this job. Some orb or something. 

Yondu was not going to be happy about this delay. Hell he would be seriously unhappy if he’d found out Pete had screwed with Asgardian royalty… and didn’t steal anything. 

_“You know the boys wanted to eat you! I still might let ‘em! They aint never eaten Terran before!”_

Yondu’s usual rant about why Quill should be grateful to him sounded in his head, but then Quill found himself laughing. 

He’d just eaten Asgardian royalty and he had tasted great.


End file.
